Not Quite the End
by scarletxmoon
Summary: Once on the Jolly Roger Wendy finds herself rather sad to leave her home. And just when she thinks she found solace Peter shows himself where everyone least expect him to be.


The clouds flew by like time, Wendy stood there sorrowfully thinking of the life she was now leaving behind her. Sure she would see her brothers whom she hadn't seen in centuries, and yes she was finally free. But a small part of her couldn't help but feel that it was all too easy. She still felt like they were pawns in a never ending game. She sighed silently to herself, she was happy for Tink seeing as she managed to make the pixie dust glow, and she was happy for Henry because he was finally back with his family. But what of the rest of them, the lost boys and Felix they were out of time, when they got back to their world their lives would still never be the same. Her hands gripped the side of the ship as she pulled herself close to the edge. How easy it would be to just jump and disappear into nothing. A hand on her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts as she turned to meet Henry's eyes.  
"Oh hi Henry how are you feeling?" She asked pushing cheerfulness into her voice to mask the dark sadness that still laid there.  
"I am feeling much better thank you." His words seemed chosen carefully, something dark passed his features quickly, that Wendy would have hardly noticed if she hadn't spent a long time seeing it in every time she spoke to Pan.  
"Ah um, I'm sorry I lied to you." She spoke playing along hoping the recognition wasn't noted. "The Pan had asked me too, it's not something I would have normally done." She frowned at her words, the truth they held, it had hurt her to lie to him more then she thought possible.  
"Wendy let's not play dumb, I know you could tell." His words were terse, his eyebrow was cocked and a smirk found its way on to his face.  
"Peter? No it can't be." Fear crept into her voice as her suspicions were confirmed. She pushed herself backwards into the side of the ship. No one was nearby; they were busy looking after the Lost Boys. She was cornered by him and in Henry's body none the less where no one would know or notice. _'Where was Henry then?'_ She thought to herself, as her eyes searched Peter's for answers. "What have you done to Henry?" She voiced the question, Peter only laughed.  
"Oh he safe inside that box, since Rumpelstiltskin locked him away, I was able to swap bodies before it happened. Oh the cleverness of me." He jeered at her, happy with himself over what he had done. "Now Little Bird, if you want to be kept safe or have your brothers safe you better not tell a soul." His close proximity to her caused her to shiver; he stroked her cheek with his soft fingers.  
"Fine I won't tell, but please just leave me alone." He silently shook his head at her words, her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before narrowing.  
"Why would I do that? You seemed to have forgotten my Little Bird. You. Are. Mine." She tried to back away further but the edge of the ship was digging into her back.  
"No please." She whispered looking past Peter she saw Tink was heading towards them. She gasped quickly throwing her hand in front of her to push him away. "Tink's coming." She whispered, noticing Peter stiffen, before giving her a quick smirk.  
"Well Wendy when we get I'll have to show you some of the awesome places in Storybrook." He lingered on the last syllables of the sentence before turning to head off in the direction of Felix.  
"Are you alright Wendy?" Tink asked in a worried tone, Wendy quickly shot her a quick smile.  
"Ah yes I'm fine, just still in a bit of shock about finally being free." She masked her voice trying to hold it together, because to cross Pan would be the worst thing she could possibly do. For now she would bide her time until they figured it out themselves. Tink continued to talk to her but the words didn't register to her as she could feel eyes burning into her, watching her waiting for her to screw up. She chanced a quick glance towards Peter, his eyes were boring into her, and she shuddered quickly looking away. Even in Henry's body he still managed to have the same effect on her.

_She was forever his after all._


End file.
